crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitro
Nitro is the sixth chapter of the Crush Gear Nitro manga. Plot summary A month after Masaru was qualified as a professional Gear Fighter, a black envelope containing an invitation to a Gear Fight held by ZET is delivered to Silver Max. While on the way to ZET's place by Ginjirou's car, TB states that ZET has never held any Crush Gear competitions before and feels that it is a trap for him and Masaru. A car sick Masaru mutters on fighting ZET before he throws up. As they are about to arrive at their destination, TB thinks that Masaru's opponent might be his older brother who is the best Nitro user in ZET. TB is concerned that Masaru could not be his brother's match. Masaru and his friends are walking along the hillway until they reach the Punishment Ground, a Crush Gear ring located on top of a cliff in the middle of a river. Described as the most dangerous ring in ZET, any Crush Gears which had been thrown out will be swept away by the rapid current, and the said Gears can be seen from above during a bright day. As Ginjirou notices something from the bushes, a Crush Gear dashes towards Masaru and jumps over its shoulder which makes the boy think of how can the Gear jumped on its own. Masaru is challenged by someone who is revealed by TB to be his brother, ZD before the former and others are surrounded by other ZET members. ZD states that the said competition is a match between him and Masaru, and he makes a deal (deemed as selfish by Hidetoshi) that TB will be returned back to ZET if he wins. ZD further adds that ZET will always follow Masaru and others around unless he and ZD settle the duel. Masaru takes on the challenge and states that he will not lose to a person who treats people who disobey and the defeated players' Gears badly. After the ZET members leave the place, TB apologizes to his friends and tells them that his older brother's behavior changed after joining the organization. Later, Masaru finds nothing strange with the ground when he is checking the surface and keeps figuring out how ZD made his Gear to move by itself. Ten minutes has passed since the ZET members left the ring, and the Gear Fight between Masaru and ZD is about to begin. Masaru tries to remind a determined ZD and asks him the reason he insisted on participating in battle. ZD replies that Gear Fighting goes on a "survival of the fittest" basis and asks whether it is wrong for him to do anything for his younger brother. Later, ZD initiates his Nitro which makes Masaru wonder if it is the cause of ZD's Gear, Zero Delta to jump. The battle continues as Zero Delta evades Mach Justice by using the one-sided running technique and forms a whirlpool as it spins around Masaru's Gear. The increasing power of the whirlpool causes Mach Justice to be sent into mid-air, and ZD's Gear jumps in the air by using Nitro and launches Lethal Driver against its opponent. After Masaru is defeated in the first round, he is taunted by ZD regarding what is mentioned by the former. ZD also says he will ensure that Mach Justice is thrown out of the ring. Hearing this, Masaru becomes agitated and states that he will never let his opponent take his Gear or TB away. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Nitro)